mortalenginesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wikiguy
Welcome! Hi Wikiguy -- we are excited to have Mortal Engines Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Mortal Engines Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I am Andykatib from Wookieepedia. It's one of the bigger wikicities and I think it may be a good idea to restructure the articles to make them more comprehensive. For example, the Brighton article could be divided into sections like History, Structures, Government, Economy and then we could have sources and references at the bottom for readers to refer to. I'll be willing to help. I've taken a break from Wookieepedia because I seem to have lost my purpose there. I hope to restart here and make this wikia something comparable to Wookieepedia. But we'll need a lot of talented users. I'm not very good at templates or administration but I'm better at small to medium-size edits. Nice to meet you and have a Merry Christmas. Andykatib 04:32, 21 December 2009 (UTC) Another question, by the way, are we allowed to copy parts of the Mortal Engines topic articles from Wikipedia and then edit them to our standards? Andykatib 05:29, 21 December 2009 (UTC) New info I found a link to an official Mortal Engines website by no other than Philip Reeve himself. It has updated information on the history of Municipal Darwinism, Thaddeus Valentine, Shrike and Pennyroyal. http://www.philip-reeve.com/mortal_engines.html. But thanks for your advice. I have also joined a Facebook group called Mortal Engines is a work of a genius and I informed them about this wikia so we would hopefully get reinforcements. http://www.facebook.com/group.php?v=wall&ref=search&gid=2236805806 With us alone, its a mammoth task. Andykatib 09:37, 25 December 2009 (UTC) Reorganizing I just reorganized the books category by putting Philip Reeve's novels in a separate category called Mortal Engines Quartet novels. While I was going through the novel Predator's Gold, I found plently of references to Pennyroyal's writings. I am planning to create several articles on the various books written by Pennyroyal - see the redlinks on the Nimrod Pennyroyal page. I managed to create an article for one of his books Lost Cities of the Sands. I am not very sure which category to place the books Fever Crumb and A Web of Air. What do you think? Andykatib 20:15, 29th December 2009 (UTC) *Don't worry, I managed to deal with it by creating a category on the Prequel novels series. Andykatib 20:27, 29th December 2009 (UTC) Aviatrix - Aviators I checked with a dictionary and found that aviators is the proper unisex name. Even throughout the novel series, aviators is more commonly used than aviatrix. I moved the article Aviatrix to Aviator and then changed the categories from Aviatrix's to Aviators. So you can delete the category Aviatrix. Also, we don't actually need the category Characters since we could categorize them by their occupation, organization, gender and nationality. In Wookieepedia, we got rid of characters a long time ago since the wikia reflects an in-universe perspective. Andykatib 22:48, 29th December 2009 (UTC) Dead Continent There is an article on The Dead Continent. It may be better to redirect it to the Dead Continent so that its easier to access. I also managed to email one of my Wookieepedia friends. His username is Eyrezer. I'll let you know what he says. Andykatib 23:33, 29th December 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Hi i noticed someone wrote on the aviator page that Aviators ressembled typically ww1 pilots well iam a fan of mortal engines and no there is no reference to ww1 pilots in particular and they may well look like ww1 pilots but ww1 and ww2 pilots looked mostly the same so it should be Aviators looked typically like world war pilots edits i notaced that a person has deleted the predators gold page and would hope that someone remakes it. i dont have the time so i cantStalker-killer 19:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi someone has vandalised the Hester Shaw page. Hester Shaw and Preadators Gold Hi i got reverted both these articles, but the pictures won't come up in the article. Hester Shaw and Preadators Gold Hi i got reverted both these articles, but the pictures won't come up in the article. Map Game I just wondered if anybody was serious about this, as I really want to see it happen! I read about them, they sound great. If you want, I will make my own that we can use. Please get back to me ASAP! yours, Kerry Stapleton (talk) - User